


你是我的信仰

by Batsy7



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:50:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsy7/pseuds/Batsy7
Summary: Jack，路西法的儿子，Castiel新的信仰。为了他，Castiel背叛了天堂，甚至背叛了温家兄弟，然而事情并没有像Castiel以为的那样发展……接S12E19剧情，时间在这之后一年，Jack已经成年（想象一下阿玛拉的成长速度），并且统治了天堂。





	1. Chapter 1

“你应该去人间看看，”Castiel站在Jack身后，第n次这样说，“你已经统治了天堂，但人类仍然在受苦，你可以帮助他们，你曾经给我展现过一个更加美好的世界。”

　　Jack叹了口气，坐在椅子上仰头看着Castiel，冲他绽开一个微笑，露出两个可爱的酒窝，“不要着急，Cassie，人类能够处理好他们自己的事情。而且一个月之前我们不是一起去地球上治好了一个的绝症的小男孩儿吗？”

　　“他的名字是Jack，他……”Jack突然伸出手，伸进Castiel的西装下面，隔着衬衫触碰他的腰侧，一股酥麻的感觉顿时从腰侧传至脊椎，Castiel闷哼了一声，双腿一软，不得不扶住Jack的椅背来保持平衡，“Jack，别……”

　　“为什么？”Jack非但没有停手，反而变本加厉，更加肆无忌惮的揉捏着Castiel的腰侧，他控制了Castiel的感官，字面意义上的，所以Castiel才会对他的触碰反应如此强烈。

　　“这样很……”Castiel的呼吸开始变得急促，努力地站稳变得越来越困难，“这种感觉很奇怪……”

　　“人类称之为快感，Cassie，”Jack扯着Castiel的领带把他带进自己怀里，Castiel不得不用胳膊撑着椅子两边的扶手才勉强没有坐在Jack大腿上，“当两个互相喜欢的人触碰的时候就会产生。”

　　Castiel觉得自己离Jack太近了，他不敢直视Jack带笑的眼眸，努力保持着和以往一样低沉的声线，“这跟……跟我了解的人类知识并不相符……”

　　“哦~Cassie，”Jack放开了Castiel的领带，转而去揉他风衣下包裹在西装裤里的屁.股，满意地感受到了Castiel在自己手下的颤栗，“你总是这么扫兴。”

　　“Jack！”Castiel觉得自己几乎就要软倒在Jack怀里了，他用尽自己最后的意志力才挣脱开来，然后因为惯性往后退了好几步，差点跌倒，“我……我很抱歉。”Castiel不知道自己为什么会变成这样，快感？尽管变成.人类的时候他有所体会，但是现在这种令自己无法控制的感觉对他来说还是非常新鲜，而且非常过头了的。

　　Jack对于Castiel离开自己身边非常不悦，但他很有耐心，而且有很多时间，毕竟，除了他这里Castiel还能去哪呢？

　　“没什么，Cassie，我知道是因为你爱我所以情不自禁。”

　　Castiel张了张嘴，想要反驳。他尊敬Jack，也有些畏惧Jack，因为他强大的能量，还有他的确让天堂变得比以前更好。Jack是一个强大的领导者，尽管他是路西法的儿子，但他并没有走上和路西法一样的路，Castiel尽自己所能的养育他，保护他，最终让他成为了正义的一方。Castiel是有些骄傲的，在他所有的失败之后，他终于赢来了一次像模像样的胜利，他终于再次有了自己的信仰。

　　但是，Castiel觉得自己并不“爱”Jack，说到底，Castiel对人类的感情并不能说得上很熟悉，他是喜欢Jack的，他看着他长大，从一个小小的肉团子变成现在几乎和Sam一样高大的年轻人，他们曾经朝夕相处，互相依靠，一起躲避天使、恶魔、猎人的追杀，他们最终能够走到今天非常的艰辛，但是“爱”？Castiel不知道。

　　最终，Castiel什么都没有说，他曾经反驳过，结果只是被Jack戏弄的更厉害了而已，Castiel知道，自己并不是Jack的对手，不管是力量，还是其他的方面。

　　Castiel理了理自己的领带，“我……我先走了，Dean在向我祈祷。”他编了个蹩脚的理由逃走了。

　　“如果你需要帮忙，尽管告诉我！”Jack在他身后喊道，然后在心底暗暗盘算着如何才能背着Castiel巧妙的除掉温家兄弟，他们总是在Cassie的心里占据了太多的位置，本来应该全部属于他的位置。

　　晚些时候，另一个地方

　　“你对那个可怜的小天使做了什么？”

　　“哦，我控制了他的快感。”


	2. Chapter 2

　　“Hello，Dean，Sam。”Dean的确向Castiel祈祷了，不过那是在Castiel从Jack那里离开之后。当Castiel终于开着一辆小卡车到达地堡的时候，Sam和Dean正在争吵。但他们一看到Castiel就停下了。

　　“Hey，Cass。”Sam冲Castiel挥了挥手，勉强笑了笑打了招呼。而Dean……

　　Dean脸色很不好，“什么让你花了这么久的时间，Cass？”

　　“我已经尽快赶过来了，Dean。出了什么事吗？”Castiel下意识歪着头，露出疑惑的表情，他不明白Dean为什么生气。

　　Dean对这个答案显然不满意，但他没有再说什么，只是脸色很不好的看向别的地方，Castiel不在的地方。

　　“额……”Sam看了看自己明显在生闷气的老哥，只能自己跟Castiel说明情况，“Cass，你知道最近Jack在做什么吗？”

　　“他在忙于整顿天堂的秩序，这是一项浩大的工程。”

　　“听着，Cass，”Sam有点为难的说，“我们知道你和Jack的感情，我们也知道你很信任他，但是……”

　　Sam看了一眼Dean，Dean还是那副样子，不肯去看Castiel，而Castiel在等着Sam说下去。

　　“好吧，”Sam叹了口气，“事情是这样的，Cass，一周以前，我们……我和Dean遇到了一个天使，他想要杀死我们……”

　　“……而这个该死的天使就是你亲爱的Jack派过来的！”Dean突然大声的打断了Sam的话。

　　Sam一脸的无奈，一副我就知道会这样的表情，而Castiel，他先是被吓了一跳，然后变得更加茫然。

　　“这是……不可能的，为什么Jack会想要杀了你们？”

　　Dean翻了个白眼，终于肯直视着Castiel跟他交谈，“听着，Cass，我很抱歉，你觉得你的小路西法会是个大好人救世主可以创造更美好的未来blabla……我是说，拜托，他是路西法的儿子！而且你，Cass，自从那次你突然吸收了还在肚子里的小路西法的能量之后，你就一直不对劲，你从来没有想过，你其实只是被Jack那个混蛋利用了吗？他给你洗脑，利用你来确保他能安全长大，现在他长大了并且足够强大了，他就开始把我们一个个干掉了！Cass！你能清醒一点吗？！”

　　Castiel皱着眉听Dean说完，他动摇了那么一下，但是很快又否定了自己的怀疑，“不，Jack不是这样的人，他不会做出这样的事。这里面一定有什么误会。”

　　“什么？！你的羽毛脑袋里都是些什么？羽毛吗？！”Dean被气坏了。

　　“听着，Cass，”Sam赶紧上前，挡在Dean和Castiel中间，“我们也不想这样怀疑Jack，我们都知道这一年来你和他之间的感情，但是我们的确差点被杀死，而且那时候我们祈祷了，向你和Jack都祈祷了，可是你们没有人出现。最后我们用圣火困住了那个天使，他告诉我们是Jack让他来的，然后就自杀了。还有，除了Jack，现在还有谁能够指挥一个天使吗？”

　　Castiel眉头皱的更紧了，“可是……”

　　“Cass，听着，我们不需要你现在就做出判断，但是这整件事情真的很奇怪不是吗？而且，我们现在可以确定的是，有人想要杀死我和Dean。”Sam扯了扯嘴角，“而且对方很强大，强大到甚至能够命令一个天使。这实在不是什么好消息。”

　　Castiel点了点头，“我会保证你们的安全。我还会跟Jack讨论一下这件事，找出那个背叛的天使。”

　　“喔喔，等等！”Dean推开Sam重新站在Castiel身前，并且离得相当近，“我们把这件事告诉你可不是为了让你给小路西法通风报信的！”

　　“Cass，我也觉得你最好不要告诉Jack，额……我们正在怀疑他这件事。”Sam摇了摇头，“但我们真的需要你的帮助，你是我们唯一一个可以信任的天使。”

　　Castiel歪着头思考了一下，然后点点头，“我不会告诉Jack这件事的。我会自己去调查。你们也一定要注意安全，如果有任何的危险，祈祷，或者打电话。”

　　“你也是，Cass。提防一下Jack。”Sam给了Castiel一个抱抱。

　　“我会的。”Castiel保证。

　　另一个地方

　　“但是你知道Castiel，那个笨蛋天使，实际上是温家兄弟的宠物吧？他信任他们。”

　　“well……是吗？”


	3. Chapter 3

　　Castiel发现自己在一个公园里。他认识这个公园，在Jack（看起来）五岁的时候，Castiel曾经带他来过这个公园，他想要在艰辛的逃亡生活中给Jack一点快乐和幸福，尽力做好一个“父亲”应该做的事情。所以他和Jack来到了这个小公园，他给Jack买了冰激凌，然后牵着小Jack的手一起散步，Jack还在草丛里打滚，玩游戏，他看起来就跟所有五岁的孩子一样，纯真，可爱。那是一段美好的回忆，无论是对于Jack，还是Castiel。

　　可是我为什么会在这里呢？

　　Castiel沿着公园的小路往前走着，然后，他看到了Jack。不是五岁的Jack，而是现在的Jack。他正躺在草地上，晒着太阳。

　　哦，Castiel突然明白过来，这是梦。

　　可是天使是不会做梦的，所以这是Jack的梦，我为什么要到Jack的梦里来呢？

　　这时候，Jack看到了Castiel，“嘿！Cassie！”他冲Castiel招了招手。

　　Castiel走了过去，挨着Jack坐下，“你好，Jack。”

　　Jack用胳膊肘撑起身体，半躺着，听到Castiel的话以后，转过头，冲Castiel露出一个明亮的笑容。他穿了一件浅蓝色的衬衫，最上面的两个扣子解开了，露出好看的肌肉线条，下半身穿了一条牛仔裤，光着脚。

　　“Cassie！这里阳光真好！”

　　Castiel没有听到Jack说了些什么，他只是盯着Jack的双唇，刚才Jack伸出舌头舔了一下，浅粉色的双唇正因为微笑而弯出一个好看的弧度，上面还泛着亮盈盈的水光……

　　我想吻他。Castiel心底有一个声音这么说着。

　　……我为什么想要吻他？Castiel有些疑惑。

　　但他还是遵从了那个声音，实际上，他根本没有反抗的余地。

　　他把Jack压在了身下，然后吻了上去。

　　这感觉真棒，跟想象中的一样棒。心底的声音说着。

　　Jack看起来很惊讶，但他还是顺从了Castiel。

　　……我都做了些什么？Castie疑惑着。

　　但他并没有停下手中的动作，他搂住Jack的肩膀，吮吸着对方的双唇，舌尖探入对方的口腔，他觉得自己急不可耐，他想要……

　　他想要强.暴对方。

　　他扯开了Jack的衬衫，拉开Jack牛仔裤的拉链，探进去一只手急躁地揉搓着……

　　然后记忆突然变得模糊，仿佛被很多鲜明艳丽的色块填充了起来，Castiel记得裸.体，性器，精.液，还有……被进入的快感。

　　他记得……他骑在Jack身上，大力的摇摆屁.股，大声呻吟，放荡宛如妓女。

　　不————

　　Castiel猛然惊醒，然后他意识到自己在一个旅馆中，和Jack在一起。

　　两天前，他和Jack一起来到人间，一方面是因为要实现让世界变得更美好的誓言，另一方面，Castiel在背着Jack偷偷跟温家兄弟联系，一起调查那次的天使事件。Castiel本来想自己一个人下来，但是Jack坚持要跟他一起，所以，他们两个现在正在旅馆的同一个房间里。

　　现在时间是凌晨两点半，Jack还在睡。

　　Castiel想起刚才那个梦，那个荒唐的可怕的梦。我进入了Jack的梦里，然后强迫了他？Castiel不敢相信。

　　这时候，睡梦中的Jack发出了一声呻吟，心虚的Castiel立刻从床上跳了起来，他感到自己的心脏跳动的厉害，他甚至不得不大口喘气来保持呼吸，他害怕Jack醒过来，然后质问他现在这幅样子的原因，质问他为什么要进入他的梦里，对他做那样的事情。这是Jack，路西法的儿子，他曾经当做儿子一样抚养的人，他现在当做上帝一样信仰的人。

　　还好，Jack并没有醒来。

　　我都做了些什么？！心慌意乱、不知所措的Castiel打开门，逃一样的离开了这个房间，这个旅店。

　　房间里，本应该睡着的Jack露出了一个微笑。　　

　　晚些时候，另一个地方

　　“我不觉得控制那个天使的梦境会有什么用。”

　　“我没有。我控制了自己的梦境，然后把Cassie拉了进来。”

　　“区别是？”

　　“他会以为那是他想要对我做的事情，而不是我想对他做的。”


	4. Chapter 4

　　Castiel在躲着Jack。

　　自从那天晚上过后，Castiel就没有办法直视Jack，他发短信给Jack说Dean那里发生了一些事情，不能陪他了。然后Castiel就去了地堡。

　　但是非常令Castiel困扰的是，那些梦境并没有停止，他仍然会不时的进入Jack的梦境，然后和Jack在各种场合、以各种姿势进行交配。Castiel不知道哪里出了问题，更不知道该怎么办，但他认为这是一件非常羞耻的事情，而且，入侵Jack的梦境并且强迫他，这都是他的错。难道我真的对Jack有那样的想法？Castiel开始怀疑。

　　另一方面，Dean和Sam关于天使事件的调查有了新的进展，他们找到了另一个天使，再次证实了那个想要干掉温家兄弟的人的确是Jack。

　　“我不认为这样是对的，这是路西法的剑，它有着强大的力量，他可能会杀死Jack。”Castiel皱着眉看着Sam手里的长剑。

　　“也许，但是，Cass，我们要面对的可是Jack，一个最强大的拿非利，而且他想杀了我们，要是手里没什么东西我可不敢就这么对上他。”Dean从Sam手里拿过剑，看着上面雕刻的咒语，“而且它可真漂亮，从Crowley那里借出来可费了我们好一番功夫。”

　　Castiel有点犹豫，“我仍然不知道为什么Jack会这样做。但是你说得对，Jack想要杀了你们，所以你们手里应该有能够对付他的武器。但是Jack并没有对我下手，所以，我想……”

　　“等等，”Sam打断了Castiel，“等等，Cass，你这是不想站在我们这一边吗？”

　　“对啊，Cass。就算你和小路西法之间曾经患难见真情，但是现在他想干掉我们了，这还不能说明小路西法实际上是个切开黑吗？（真相了，丁）你还要站在那个家伙那边？认真的？你的羽毛脑袋里进水了吗？”Dean有点生气。

　　Castiel有点心虚的挠了挠后颈，“Sam，Dean，我不怀疑你们的判断，Jack可能变坏了，我们必须弄明白这是怎么回事。但是……但是我亏欠他，我不觉得我能面对他。”

　　“你养大了那个小混蛋，现在还亏欠他？”Dean一脸不可置信。

　　“不，Dean，这是……我……”Castiel发现自己有些难以启齿，“我强迫Jack和我做.爱。”

　　Dean和Sam顿时一副见到了路西法的表情，What the f.u.c.k？！

　　“……什么？”Dean震惊了三秒后傻乎乎的问了一句。

　　“就是我对Jack进行了……”Castiel试图详细地解释清楚。

　　“停停停！”Dean赶紧打断Castiel，一脸复杂的表情，“我知道什么叫做.爱，Cass。就是……我不知道你和小路西法是这种关系。“

　　“额……”Sam用手把自己的头发向后梳了一下，他也在试着消化这个令人震惊的消息，“Cass，你和Jack，你们在恋爱吗？而且你说强迫，我不是想打击你，你觉得自己能够强迫Jack？”

　　“我们不是恋爱关系。那是在Jack的梦里，他是拿非利所以会做梦，我入侵他的梦境然后强迫……”

　　“OK，OK。”Dean一脸的难以言喻，“好吧，我们大概理解了。那……你打算怎么做？”

　　“我会召唤Jack，在你们用圣油做好陷阱之后，之后的事情我不想参与，你们可以用路西法的剑威胁他回答问题，但是，我不会允许你们真的用那个伤害他的。我们能够把这件事情解决好，并且没有人会受伤。”

　　“好，就按照你说的来。”Dean摊了摊手。

　　“嘿，你真的相信Cass说的，他强迫Jack的事情？”Sam把Dean拉到一边，小声和他说。

　　“一个字也不信，我们傻乎乎的Cass，肯定被骗了。”Dean瞄了一眼不远处的Castiel，往下撇了撇嘴，“不过没关系，我们正好可以问问小路西法，趁这个机会。”

　　Castiel召唤了Jack：“嘿，Jack，这是Castiel，你能来一下吗？”

　　下一秒Jack就出现在了地堡的大厅里，他看到Castiel之后眼睛一亮：“嘿！Cassie！”

　　Jack往前走了一步，这时候Dean丢下了打火机，点燃了Jack周围一圈圣油。

　　“这是圣火，”Jack在火光中皱眉，“Cassie，这是怎么了？”

　　Castiel低着头往后退了一步，“我很抱歉，Jack。”

　　Dean拿着路西法的剑，和Sam往前走了一步，“Hello，Jack。”

　　“你们好，Sam，Dean。”Jack盯着Dean手中的剑，“这是路西法的剑，你们想要干什么？”

　　“我们只是想要问你几个问题，Jack。”

　　“我知道你们一向不喜欢我，但是这样？是不是有点过分了？而且你们还利用了Cassie。”Jack看了一眼站在远处的Castiel。

　　Dean冷笑了一下，“哦，是吗？那你派天使来杀我们，就不过分了？”

　　“什么？”Jack看起来非常的疑惑。

　　就在这时，地堡的灯闪了两下，紧接着，圣火瞬间熄灭，一个人影出现在Jack身后，然后把手中的短剑捅入了Jack腹部。

　　“Crowley？！”Dean看清楚以后，惊讶的喊出声。

　　“那是路西法的短剑！Jack！”Castiel立刻冲了过去。

　　“抱歉，松鼠，小鹿。天使是我派的，为了让你们捉到Jack。他可是路西法的儿子，而路西法恨透我了。得为自己的未来着想。”Crowley拔出短剑，在Castiel还有温家兄弟靠近他之前消失了。

　　Jack倒在了地上，腹部涌出的鲜血染红了他的白色T恤，那上面原本印着Castiel的名字。

　　“Jack！”Castiel跪在地上，把Jack扶起来，头靠在自己膝盖上，“Jack！你不会有事的。”

　　“Crowley……”Dean咬牙切齿，“Son of a bitch！！！”

　　Sam也对于这一连串的变故感到非常惊讶，他尽力压抑自己的愤怒，还有对于Jack和Castiel的歉疚，蹲下来查看Jack的伤口，“我很抱歉，Jack，你感觉怎么样……”

　　Jack没有理会Sam，他只是冲着Castiel伸出手，“Cassie……”

　　“我们会找到办法救你的，Jack。”Castiel想起身去想办法。

　　“不……”Jack拽住了Castiel，他的口腔中也开始涌出鲜血，“我想离开这里，Cassie……”

　　Castiel看了一眼站在一边压抑怒火的Dean和蹲着的Sam，“我们要离开。”

　　Sam顿时觉得愧疚的无以复加，“我很抱歉，Cass，但是我觉得Jack留下，我们可以一起想办法……”

　　“我们离开这里，Cassie……”Jack虚弱的扯住Castiel的衬衫。

　　“……你们听到Jack说的了。”

　　Sam不说话了。

　　最后温家兄弟只能帮着把Jack弄进Castiel的小卡车里，然后看着他们离开。

　　“我们回天堂，你会没事的。”Castiel对Jack说，也对自己这么说着。　

　　另一个地方

　　“你跟Crowley合作了？”

　　“不，不是合作。他听命于我，而我允许他统治地狱。”Jack不甚在意，“我不在乎谁是地狱之王。短剑是假的，长剑也是。它们不可能伤到我。我没有那么大意。”


	5. Chapter 5

　　Castiel和Jack在中间停了下来，他们找了一家小旅馆，Castiel把风衣披在Jack身上，扶着他进了房间。

　　Castiel扶着Jack小心地躺在床上，他再次查看了一下伤口，并没有任何好转的迹象。

　　“我们应该继续上路，快点赶回天堂。”Castiel皱着眉担忧地说。

　　“不，Cassie，你听我说，我会没事的，我只是……我需要你的荣光。”Jack握住了Castiel的手。

　　“……我的荣光？”Castiel歪了歪头。

　　“就像我小时候那样。别担心，Cassie，这伤口很疼，但我不会死，我保证。”

　　“……哦。”Castiel仍然不明白为什么自己的荣光能够治愈Jack的伤口，但他还是解下领带，脱掉西装外套，解开自己带血的衬衫的扣子，然后跪在Jack床边，小心地托着Jack的后脑勺，然后把自己胸口凑近Jack嘴边……

　　当Jack很小的时候，准确来说还是个婴儿的时候，Jack总是大哭，Castiel不知道怎么办，他试着喂Jack喝奶粉，但是Jack总是把奶吐出来，然后继续哭。Castiel焦头烂额，直到有一天，婴儿Jack扒着Castiel的胸口不放。

　　“你想要什么，Jack？”Castiel疑惑。

　　“唔……”婴儿Jack用小手扒拉着Castiel胸口处衬衫的扣子。

　　Castiel仍然很疑惑，但他解开了扣子，让Jack能够摸到他的胸口。

　　婴儿Jack在Castiel胸口摸索了片刻，然后埋下头，含住了Castiel的乳头。

　　“不，Jack，我并没有……”Castiel试图阻止他，但是紧接着婴儿Jack用力地吮吸了他的乳头，Castiel腿一软，差点摔倒在地上。

　　当然，那里没有乳汁，Castiel的皮囊是男性，并不具备分泌乳汁的功能，那是……荣光，Castiel的荣光。

　　Castiel不得不小心地扶着床坐下来，他能感受到自己的荣光通过乳头，进入了Jack的体内。这很诡异，而且对于Castiel来说，这绝对不是一件轻松地事情，他感到剧烈的疼痛，以及荣光减少的虚弱感。但是这能让小Jack保持安静和健康，而且显然Jack很享受Castiel的荣光，所以Castiel选择了忍受。

　　这种诡异的“哺乳”关系一直持续到Jack看起来十五六岁的时候，那时候Jack已经能够和人类一样进食，能力也变得非常强大， 相反，Castiel有些虚弱到不能支撑这种单方面的荣光哺育，所以他终止了这种行为，Jack曾经因为这件事不高兴了好一阵。

　　现在Castiel又要做这种事，为了救Jack。Castiel不在乎自己的痛苦，自己的荣光减少的虚弱，他只希望Jack能好起来。

　　Castiel跪在床边，Jack含住他的乳尖吮吸，疼痛、虚弱紧随而至。

　　大概那么几分钟以后，Castiel觉得自己的意识开始模糊，但他看到Jack的伤口已经开始愈合。于是他完全地放松了下来，下一瞬间就彻底失去了意识。

　　Castiel醒了过来，开始还有点迷糊，但是紧接着，他就发现自己的状况不对，他被囚禁了起来，手腕被分别拷在两边，甚至脚腕上都有铁链。

　　这是怎么回事——？！！

　　另一个地方

　　“你丢下了你心爱的小天使？”

　　“对我来说很不容易，但是……这是计划的一部分。”


	6. Chapter 6

　　“你好啊，Castiel。”

　　Castiel皱眉看着来人，“Verchiel。”

　　Verchiel的皮囊是一个看起来精明干练的年轻黑人，他像大多数的天使一样，穿着一丝不苟的西装，冲着被拷在墙上的Castiel露出一个微笑，“是我。”

　　“你是Jack身边的副手。为什么要把我关起来？”

　　“抱歉，Castiel，不是所有的天使都像你一样，甘愿被一个拿非利领导。而且那个拿非利还是路西法的儿子。”

　　“所以你背叛了Jack！”Castiel用力地拉扯着固定在墙上的手铐，铁链被扯得哗啦作响，但是上面的以诺语咒文让Castiel的挣扎变得徒劳。

　　“不要激动，Castiel。不是我，而是我们，而且我不喜欢背叛这个词。想想看，我们才是正统的天使，背负着把天堂从一个邪恶的拿非利手里解救出来的使命。”

　　“Jack在哪？你们把他怎么样了！”Castiel怒视着Verchiel。

　　“很可惜，我们没有抓到他，就差那么一点点，但还是让他跑掉了。但是我们有你，Castiel，只要你在我们手里，Jack就会自投罗网的。”

　　“他不会。你太高估我了，我对他没有那么重要。”听到Verchiel的话，Castiel松了一口气。还好，Jack没事。

　　“你太低估你自己了，Castiel。你根本不知道你对Jack来说意味着什么。”

　　Verchiel挥了挥手，另外两个天使上前，按住了Castiel的肩膀。

　　“你们想干什么？！”Castiel有些紧张，但被以诺语手铐控制了力量之后的他在两个天使的手下根本没有办法反抗。

　　“只是听命行事，Castiel。”

　　紧接着Castiel眼睛上就被蒙上了布条，然后再脑后绑紧，他的视觉被剥夺了。

　　“什么……？”眼前一片黑暗令Castiel顿时慌张起来，他绷紧了肌肉，试图在两个天使的压制下进行反抗。当然，是徒劳的。

　　Castiel听到了手腕上手铐被解开的声音，紧接着被重重踢了一下膝弯强迫跪在地上，双手被反剪在背后重新用手铐拷在一起，“怎么回……”

　　还没等到Castiel说完一个球形的口塞被塞进了他的口腔，剩下的话顿时变成了含糊不清的呜咽，固定口塞的皮带在后脑处被扣紧。

　　等到天使们完成这一切，他们就留下跪在地上的Castiel离开了，没人理会疑惑又慌张的小天使。

　　门打开的声音，凌乱的脚步声，门被关上并上锁的声音。然后，这个小小的临时牢房里恢复了安静。Castiel维持着跪在地上，双手拷在身后的姿势喘息了一会儿，才发现自己脚上的脚镣被解开了。这意味着他至少能够在这里面自由的走动。Castiel有点费力的站起来，双手被绑在身后让这个动作变得有些困难。他仔细听了一会儿，周围一片安静，然后他试探着向前迈出步子，在小心翼翼的走了七步之后，Castiel撞上了什么东西。他艰难的用肩膀和脸颊去感受着，冰冷，坚硬，而且比较光滑，Castiel努力回想着这个房间的格局，这是那个铁门，一整块的铁片做成的铁门。Castiel抬起膝盖用力撞了一下，铁门轻微晃动了一下，然后传来金属碰撞的声音。【他们锁得很结实】，Castiel想。然后他往旁边挪了一下，脸颊蹭了上去，感受到了粗糙的墙面，应该是水泥。接着他用肩膀贴着墙一点点的挪动，感受着这个小小的简陋的牢房。在某个位置，当他仰起头的时候，能够感受到光亮，这里是有一个小窗子的，Castiel想。然后他就一直仰着脸，追随着这一小片让他感受的温暖的光，直到它移动的越来越远，越来越高，直到Castiel再也没办法追逐着它。Castiel失望的低下头。

　　现在应该是晚上了，Castiel想。他现在贴着墙边坐了下来，被拷在身后的双手让他没办法靠着墙休息一会儿，他只能用一种别扭的姿势坐着。【Jack去哪了？他的伤好了吗？被天使背叛以后他能去找谁帮忙呢？他真的会因为我在这里就自投罗网吗？Dean和Sam会不会发现我们不见了？他们会想到原因吗？他们会找我们吗？为什么Crowley会突然对Jack下手？】

　　Castiel脑袋里有着一堆问号，突如其来的几次变故让他变得疲惫而且茫然。【还有最重要的一点，我要怎么从这里逃出去呢？】

　　这时候，门突然开了。

　　Castiel顿时警觉起来，他费了点功夫才蹭着墙一点点站起来，面向声音传来的方向。

　　“呜？”【你们又要干什么？】

　　接着，是脚步声，但是只有一个人的脚步声。

　　“唔……”【……你是谁？】

　　然后，门被关上并且上锁的声音。

　　Castiel靠着墙慢慢的远离声音传来的方向，“唔！”【你要干什么！】

　　脚步声，哒，哒，哒。在这间安静的牢房里格外清晰。

　　Castiel退进了墙角，“唔唔唔！”【你为什么不说话？！】

　　哒，哒，哒。不急不缓的脚步声，离Castiel越来越近。

　　Castiel紧张起来，他不知道来的人是谁，也不知道对方想要做什么。他听着声音判断了一下那个来访者的方位，然后选了一个方向冲了出去。他不想被对方堵在墙角，试图找个方向绕过那个不知名的来访者。

　　但很显然，Castiel选错了方向，或者说选的方向离来访者不够远，他的下巴狠狠地撞上了什么东西，可能是对方的拳头，然后紧接着腹部被结结实实揍了一拳。

　　“呜……”Castiel疼的呻吟了一声，然后弯下腰几乎要倒下去的时候，对方一把扯住了他的衬衫，然后用力把疼的几乎脱力的Castiel摁在了墙上。

　　对方力气很大，Castiel感受到自己扭在身后的双臂手肘与墙壁撞击的疼痛，同时腹部还在一抽一抽的疼，但是对方显然没有打算放过他，对方用手臂压住Castiel的脖子，强迫他仰着头后脑贴着墙壁，Castiel能感受到因为口塞积聚的唾液因为这些动作顺着下唇、嘴角流了出来，而对方正把手伸进他的衬衫下面……

　　他的风衣和外套在来到这个牢房之后就没有见过，Castiel上身只穿着一件白衬衫，领口挂着一条松松垮垮的领带，对方的手一接触衬衫下的皮肤，Castiel就忍不住被对方的手掌带来的快感而颤栗起来。

　　【这是……这是不对的！】Castiel摇了摇头，忍住疼痛曲起膝盖想要攻击对方，但是却被对方发现了意图，再次换来了腹部一记重拳。

　　“呜……”疼痛让Castiel差点跪倒在地上，却又被对方硬扯着衣服按住肩膀勉强靠着墙站着。

　　“呜……”【不……】对方解开了Castiel的衬衫扣子，赤裸的胸膛和腹部暴露在了空气中，对方的手指流连在胸口，在乳头处停留了很久。Castiel无力的耷拉着脑袋，唾液顺着下唇流到了下巴上，然后滴落到赤裸的胸膛上，又很快被对方用手指抹开。

　　Castiel感受到了侮辱，但他除了愤怒毫无办法，他甚至不知道对方是谁。而他的身体甚至因为这样的抚摸而感到快乐，Castiel觉得自己实在是太糟糕了。

　　对方的手掌终于离开了胸膛，一路向下，经过腹部时引起了Castiel的一声痛哼，然后来到了他的下腹。

　　皮带被解开的声音，拉链拉开的声音……

　　Castiel茫然了一瞬间，然后等他反应过来，下半身已经赤裸了，对方把他的内裤连同长裤一同褪到了膝弯。

　　【？！！！】Castiel意识到了事情的不对劲，又开始挣扎起来，但是疼痛让他的动作大打折扣，他的动作在对方眼里仿佛无力的扭动。

　　对方终于放开了摁住Castiel的肩膀，Castiel顿时脱力的摔在了地上，膝盖和肩膀重重地撞在底面上，有那么一两秒，Castiel几乎失去了意识，但他还是努力的抬起肩膀，挣扎着用膝盖往前爬行。

　　【我要被杀死了吗？】Castiel绝望地想，【还是用如此屈辱的方式？】

　　对方这次扯住了Castiel的领带，强迫他停止了向前膝行的动作，并且不得不抬起头。

　　“看看你，Castiel。”对方的另一只手握住了Castiel半挺的性器，“就算是这样，也还是这么淫荡。”

　　【Verchiel的声音！】

　　随着对方的揉搓，Castiel的性器一点点精神了起来，前端渗出了液体。

　　“呜呜……”【这是不对的，这是……】Castiel觉得很疼，腹部、膝盖、肩膀都很疼，但是他又觉得快乐，因为性器被对方抚弄的快感。

　　对方的手掌离开了Castiel的阴.茎，手指划过会阴，来到他的后穴。

　　有什么冰凉滑腻的液体被抹在了穴口，Castiel因此小小的瑟缩了一下，然后一根手指借着润滑伸进了后穴中。

　　“唔！”异物的感觉让Castiel觉得奇怪，但是比起身体其他部位的疼痛这根本不算什么，真正令Castiel感到难过的是心底的一种情绪，人类称之为屈辱。

　　Castiel绝望地试图扭动着向前逃离对方，只换来臀部一声清脆的掌?。

　　手指的数量在增加，Castiel感到后穴处越来越难受。Castiel听到自己的呼吸声，对方的呼吸声，还有衣服摩擦的声音，以及黏腻的水渍声。

　　Castiel狼狈地跪在地上，对方抽走了手指，然后换成另一样更粗的东西抵在他的穴口。

　　Castiel感受到有液体从闭着的眼睛中溢出，他仍然能够感受到快感，阴.茎仍然可怜兮兮的挺立在空中，Castiel感到悲伤，他的身体却仿佛背叛了他自己一样感到快乐。

　　【这是不对的，这是……不对的。】

　　对方插了进来，然后抓住他的腰部开始进出。

　　Castiel垂着头，放弃了抵抗，他的身体感到快乐，甚至盖过了最初的那些疼痛，他的阴.茎开心的滴着前液，但他的灵魂却在痛哭哀嚎。

　　【这没什么，Castiel，这只是另一次酷刑，我熟悉疼痛，我可以控制它们。】

　　Castiel听到肉体之间碰撞的声音……

　　【想点美好的东西，Dean的绿眼睛，Sam的微笑，Jack的酒窝……】

　　Castiel听到对方粗重的喘息……

　　【交配是人类之间发生的正常行为，它对天使毫无意义……】

　　Castiel感受到对方在自己体内的进出和带来的快感……

　　【交配应该是……发生在两个相爱或者至少相互喜欢的人之间的……是爱的表现……】

　　Castiel感受到对方扯开自己的衬衫，吮吸自己裸露的肩膀，带来让自己颤抖的快感……

　　【……Jack……】

　　Castiel感受到对方触碰了自己的阴.茎，下一秒自己就射了出来，高潮的快感带来了一瞬间的空白。

　　【……】

　　然后对方射在了Castiel的体内。

　　被使用过后的Castiel无力的跪趴在地上。

　　衣物的摩擦声，“Castiel，你爱Jack。”

　　Castiel听到这里心脏一颤，我……爱Jack？

　　“天堂里的每个天使都能看得出来，你看他的那个眼神。你居然爱上了一个拿非利，Castiel，这就是你爱上拿非利的后果。”

　　【不……】Castiel痛苦地想。

　　对方最后仁慈地帮他穿好了裤子和衬衫才离开。

　　Castiel觉得自己的灵魂仿佛被碾碎了一般，他躺在地上，努力地蜷缩着身体，额头抵在膝盖上。

　　蒙着眼睛的布条早就湿透了。

　　晚些时候，另一个地方

　　“你让天使们成为了Castiel的敌人。早些时候你已经让Crowley成为了Castiel的敌人。你想做什么？全世界都背叛了Castiel，只有你还在那个蠢天使身边？”

　　“为什么不呢？”


	7. Chapter 7

这是一个难捱的夜晚。尤其是对于Castiel来说。

　　但是第二天早晨，Verchiel带着天使们进来，告诉了Castiel一个更加糟糕的消息：他们找到了Jack。

　　准确来说，Jack主动找了过来，因为Castiel。

　　天使们摘下Castiel眼睛上的布条和嘴里的口塞，架着脚步不稳的Castiel走出了这个牢房。

　　Castiel再次见到了Jack。他还穿着上次那件染血的印着Castiel名字的白色T恤，露出一个满不在乎的微笑站在中间，周围是一群严阵以待的天使们。

　　“Jack……”Castiel察觉到Jack脸色还有有些糟糕，不禁更加担忧，“你不应该来这里，这是个陷阱。”

　　“Cassie，”Jack看到Castiel的时候微笑变得诚挚了几分，“我知道，但是你在这里，我不能不来。”

　　Jack打量着Castiel，注意到他几乎站不直的双腿和难看的脸色，笑容一点点消失了，“你们弄伤了他。”

　　“他是俘虏，我们没有什么优待政策。”Verchiel昂着头说。

　　Jack飞快地瞄了Verchiel一眼，然后继续把视线盯在Castiel身上，“我得治好他。”

　　Jack向着Castiel的方向迈了一步，顿时周围所有的天使（除了Castiel）都紧张了起来，他们掏出了天使之刃，小心翼翼的注意着Jack的动作。

　　Jack轻笑起来，他举起双手，“放轻松，我没有毁坏我们之间约定的意思，我只是想让Cassie能够好受点。”

　　Jack不理会天使们的紧张，双手插进牛仔裤的兜里，轻松随意的踱步到Castiel面前，站定，向左微微歪着脑袋（模仿小卡动作）看着他。

　　“你看起来糟透了，Cassie，他们对你很糟糕吗？”

　　“这个不重要，Jack。你不应该到这里来，你知道Verchiel他们想要杀死你。”

　　“是啊，我知道，一群看不起拿非利的愚蠢天使。”Jack叹了口气，“但是……我爱Cassie，我这么爱Cassie，我是宁可自己死去也不会让我的Cassie受委屈的。”

　　“但是……”Castiel感到胸口的酸涩，“我对于世界来说，并不重要，而你……你本来有机会创造更美好的未来。”

　　“但是你对我来说，Castiel，你对我来说比世界重要多了。”

　　Jack把手指搭在了Castiel的额头上，治愈了他的伤痛。

　　“我爱你，Castiel，远胜于爱所谓的世界。”

　　Jack棕色的眼睛里闪烁着光泽，看起来那么认真和坚定。

　　这是Castiel失去意识前看到的最后的景象。

　　刺眼的阳光，潺潺的溪流，清脆的鸟鸣……

　　Castiel猛地睁开了双眼，发出了一声含糊不清的呻吟。他用手遮挡着树林间投下的斑驳阳光，缓慢的从铺满落叶的地上爬起来，花了好一会儿才弄清现在的状况。他似乎在某个树林里，天使们把他随意的丢弃在了这个地方。

　　Castiel顺着水流声往前走了一小会儿，就找到了一条小溪，他蹲下来，捧着溪水简单清洗了一下自己。

　　他自由了，尽管仍然很虚弱，但是安全了。这也意味这Jack现在在Verchiel他们手上。

　　【我得找人帮忙，救出Jack。】

　　Castiel迎着阳光向前走，没有翅膀让他的出行很不方便，等到太阳快要彻底沉到地平线之下的时候，他才终于找到了一条公路。然后他又沿着公路走了大约一个小时，才遇到了一辆路过的车。Castiel问车主接了电话，打给Dean，报了一下这里的地址。好心的车主载着Castiel到了最近的汽车旅馆，等到Dean和Sam找到Castiel，已经是第二天的清晨。

　　“Dean！”Castiel焦急地坐在旅馆里，当他一看到英帕拉就着急的跑了出来，“Sam！”

　　“哇喔！”Dean下车，关上车门，打量了一下Castiel，“发生了什么，Cass？你的风衣呢？”

　　“这不重要，Dean，”Castiel看着他们，“我需要你们的帮助。”

 

　　  
　　“这就是所有的人的名单了。”Verchiel恭恭敬敬地把一张天使名字的名单递给Jack，“参与这次反叛活动的所有天使，都死了。”

　　Jack接过名单，只是瞅了一眼，就随便丢在了桌子上，“辛苦你了，Verchiel。”

　　“这都是我应该做的。天堂应该被像您这样的……人来领导。”

　　“以及……谢谢你帮我录的音，你知道，关于Cassie的。让我能够跟他度过一段美妙的时光又不被发现。”

　　“这没什么，my lord。”Verchiel暗自得意。

　　“不不不，这很重要，Verchiel。”Jack眯起眼睛看着站在旁边低着头的天使，“Cassie是我的，而你侮辱了他。虽然只是语言，并不是实际上的……”

　　“但是，这是您的要求……”Verchiel察觉到Jack话语里的不对劲，开始慌张。

　　“是啊，但我有个不好的毛病，我不喜欢我的东西被别人碰。”Jack打了个响指，想要逃跑的Verchiel顿时被炸成了粉末，Jack做出个无辜又为难的表情，“抱歉，但这对我来说的确很重要啊。”

　　Jack把那个名单重新拿起来，用笔添上了Verchiel的名字，“现在完整了。”

　　Jack离开了天堂，他来到了另一个地方，去见了一个“人”。

　　“你为什么要对Castiel做那种事？冒着可能被发现的风险。”

　　“我可能有点着急了。怎么说呢……”Jack手指抵在额头点了点，露出一个认真的微笑，“我喜欢Castiel绝望地哭泣的样子，但Jack绝对不能是让Castiel哭泣的那个人。”

　　“毕竟我是所有世界中，对Cassie最好的那个。”


	8. Chapter 8

　　“天使们反叛了？！”Sam和Dean试图消化这个令人吃惊的消息。

　　Castiel皱着眉点点头，“是Verchiel。在Jack管理天堂的时候，他是Jack身边的副手。但是现在看来，可能他从一开始就对Jack的领导不认同。他领导了这次的反叛行动，天堂有很大一部分的天使不认同拿非利的统治。”

　　“我还以为小路西法管理天堂管理的很好呢，结果呢？这可真是太棒了。”Dean挑挑眉，留下一句语气不怎么好的讽刺，“那我们该怎么办？Cass你能找到那些留在人间的天使吗？那个之前关你的地方？能找到吗？”

　　Castiel摇了摇头，“我只能推测是在醒来的那个地方附近。”

　　“所以，实际上就是，我们什么线索都没有？棒极了。”Dean翻了个白眼，“有什么主意吗？”

　　“额……如果是一群天使反叛了，我想我也许可以黑进警局的系统，看看有没有什么特殊的天使事件。”Sam拉开凳子坐下，打开笔记本，“毕竟他们应该动静不小，对吧？”

　　“我们必须得抓紧时间。他们抓到了Jack，我们不知道他们会对他做什么。”

　　“OK，Cass。我和Sam，我们来搞定这件事。”Dean搭上Cass的肩膀，把他往房间推，“你知道你现在看起来糟透了吧，伙计。试着洗个澡，睡一觉？”

　　“Dean，我不能休息，还不知道……”

　　“……Jack的情况。”

　　“……Jack的情况。”Dean接了话，“我知道，我保证，一切都会好的，Jack会没事的。就……你刚才差点晕过去，别让我们担心Jack的时候也担心你，Cass。”

　　Castiel最终还是听了Dean的话，去洗了个澡，暂时换上了Dean的T恤，然后休息了几个小时。

　　当Castiel醒来的时候，大概是下午的三四点钟。地堡大厅的桌子上堆满了各种摊开的书籍和文件，还有几瓶开了的啤酒和吃了一半的苹果派，Dean正在查看一本古书，Sam还在电脑前不停地敲着键盘。

　　“你们找到了什么吗？”Castiel问温家兄弟

　　“没有什么有用的，”Sam发出一声无奈的叹息，暂时把视线从电脑屏幕上挪开，揉搓了一下酸涩的双眼，“到目前为止。”

　　“我从书里找到了一些关于Verchiel的传说，但是……没用。”Dean把书一扔，“全是些废话，还不知道真假。”

　　“我一直在注意天使电台的消息，”Castiel坐在他们旁边，“大部分的天使不知道发生了什么事。好消息是，我知道Jack目前还活着。一个像他那样强大的拿非利如果出事情的话，天堂会有感应的。”

　 “Jack既然那么强大，也许他根本不怕那几个小天使，也许……也许他能找到办法自己逃出来？”Dean提出一个乐观的看法。

　　“拿非利一直是被禁止的物种。虽然Jack有些与众不同，但是在天堂，有那么几样武器是专门为了拿非利设计的。如果Verchiel拿到它们，他可以折磨Jack，至少能够让Jack失去力量。”

　　“……哦。”Dean拿起派咬了一口。

　　“Dean，Cass！”Sam把电脑屏幕转过来，冲着剩下的两个人，“一具无名尸体，被刺伤致死，尸体下面留下了巨大的翅膀图案。听起来像是我们要找的。地点就在Cass醒来的那个州。”

　　“这是我们目前能找到的最好的线索了。我们出发吧。”

　　自由意志小队像往常一样，用了假的FBI证件进了当地的警局，却被告知这个案子已经结了，他们当场抓住了嫌疑人。

　　“我们能见见你们的嫌疑人吗？”Sam对于警官的说法将信将疑。

　　“当然。”

　　当他们见到牢房里的嫌疑人的时候，却发现那居然是……

　　“Jack？！”

 

　　  
　　早些时候，那个“人”问Jack，“你究竟想要得到什么？”

　　“我想要得到Castiel，身体和灵魂。”


	9. Chapter 9

　　帮Jack越狱花费了他们一点功夫，还好Jack在逐渐的恢复，勉强能够用一下瞬移，否则事情还会更麻烦。

　　在回地堡的路上，奔驰的英帕拉里，他们总算是知道发生了什么。

　　“还有更多的天使在这次的战斗当中死亡。Verchiel，他带领的天使反对拿非利，但是也有天使支持我。所以，当他们陷入混战的时候，我逃了出来。大概有三分之一的天使卷入了这次的战争。”

　　Castiel露出了担忧的表情。

　　“Cassie，”看起来还没完全恢复的Jack和Castiel一起挤在后座，他把脑袋靠在Castiel的肩膀上，“不是所有的天使都像你一样，单纯善良。很多天使愚昧又贪婪，他们不知道感恩，只想要掠夺。”

　　“我不想再去天堂了，Cassie……”Jack听起来委屈极了，他把脸埋进Castiel的胸膛，肩膀轻轻地抽动着。

　　Castiel不知道该怎么回答，他只能把Jack抱在怀里，一下下轻轻拍着他的背安慰他。

　　坐在前排的Dean和Sam面面相觑，关于评价天使的那部分，他们是不想反驳的。

　　不管怎么说，大家都没事，还能一起回家。总归是值得庆祝的。

　　Jack留在了地堡，尽管Sam和Dean仍然对他的身份还是有点介意，但是Jack一直表现得很好，尤其是在猎魔的时候，有Jack在兄弟两个几乎不用费工夫。唯一的问题大概就是，Jack和Castiel之间的感情问题，因为他们两个字面意义上的在一起了。住在同一个房间，穿着印着对方名字的T恤衫，Jack甚至会旁若无人的亲吻Castiel，毫不顾忌旁边兄弟两个人的咳嗽声，更不要提有一次Dean去找Castiel的时候忘记敲门，结果直接看到了两个人叠在一起的裸.体的事情了。Sam和Dean担心傻乎乎的小天使被骗，特地问了一次，Castiel歪着头想了想，“我想我是爱Jack的。”所以尽管很诡异，但是Sam和Dean还是选择尊重小天使找了拿非利作为伴侣这件事。

　　事情一切顺利，他们把天使抛在了脑后，恶魔们也暂时没有动静，他们的猎魔变得“普通”而且“安全”。

　　直到有一天……

　　他们干掉了一个杀人的女巫，回来的途中，Dean像往常一样碰了一下Castiel的肩膀，Castiel却在瞬间失去了意识，倒了下去。

　　然后他们脱掉了Castiel的衣服，发现了他背部奇怪的咒文，没人知道这是什么。

　　三个人翻遍了地堡所有相关的书，查阅了网上所有可能的资料，一无所获。而这段时间Castiel一直没有醒来，Jack说他感受到Castiel荣光的削弱的时候几乎要哭出来了。他们要失去他们的天使了吗？

　　三天以后，冒险去了一次天堂的Jack回来，说他发现了这个咒文的意思。

　　“这是爱的诅咒。它来自于古老的天使传说当中。”

　　“具体的意思是？”

　　“这个诅咒可以由天使施加给另一个天使，当咒语起作用的时候，被施加了咒语的天使会在翅膀根部浮现出咒文。”Jack打开那本看起来就要散架的书籍，给温家兄弟看了咒文图示的那一页。

　　“这跟Cass背上的鬼东西一模一样。”

　　“而这个咒语的作用是，当天使得到他的心爱之物的时候，他会越来越虚弱直到死去。”

　　“Cass的心爱之物指的是……？”Dean看着Jack。

　　“我们。”Sam说，“Castiel爱着我们。我们是家人。”

　　“不仅如此，”Jack合上书，他微微仰起头，却还是没忍住泪水，“他爱这个地方，过去的一个月，Cassie很幸福。”

　　三个人陷入了悲伤的沉默。

　　“所以，如果我们要救Cass的话……”

　　“就要‘残忍的夺去他的所爱之物’。”Jack复述着书上的原话。

　　“我爱Cassie，但我绝对不会允许他死去。”Jack擦了擦眼泪，“我会离开他。”

　　“我希望我离开以后，如果这个真的有用的话，Cassie会醒过来，我希望那时候你们能……残忍的赶走他。他不应该因为这种原因死去。没有我们Cassie也能过得更好。”

　　Dean和Sam都愣住了，他们犹豫了一下，还是点了点头。

　　Jack坐在昏睡的Castiel身边，“嘿，Cassie……Castiel，如果你还在的话，你听着，我不爱你，我只是玩心很重，你又比较傻，很容易利用而已。现在你没用了，所以我要走了。”

　　Jack看了一眼昏迷的Castiel，又冲着Sam和Dean点了点头，然后消失了。

　　两个小时后，Castiel醒了过来，看起来很虚弱而且有点迷糊，“为什么Jack走了？”

　　“因为人家根本看不上你，傻天使。”Dean抱着胸站在床前。

　　“既然Jack走了，你又这么没用，我们……我们觉得你没资格继续待在地堡了。”Sam把一个小行李包甩给Castiel。

　　“没资格……？”Castiel看起来茫然极了，“我们不是……家人吗？”

　　“不！我们不是！你真以为我们会愿意跟一个天使成为家人？！别傻了！你现在就离开！马上！”Dean几乎是吼出了这段话，然后立刻离开了。

　　Sam有点担心地看着Dean，然后又回过头冲看起来心碎了的Castiel说：“你听到Dean说的了。”

　　悄悄躲起来的兄弟俩，看着虚弱的Castiel背着背包，脚步不稳的慢慢走远。

　　“他会没事的，对吧？他是天使，没有了诅咒会过得很好，至少不会死，我们做的是对的，对吧？”Dean说。

　　Sam看着他的哥哥，露出一个苦笑，“我不知道，Dean。”

　　

　　另一个地方

　　“那个咒文是真的吗？”

　　“假的，根本不存在那种什么‘爱的诅咒’。”

　　“那本书是……”

　　“我让闲着没事干的天使们帮了个小忙。毕竟，我还是他们的老大。”

　　“为什么Castiel会变成这样？你控制了他？”

　　“这就是最有趣的地方了，”Jack忍不住露出一个得意的微笑，“我把我的一部分荣光射进了Cassie的体内，通过精.液。开始于他在牢房里的时候，在地堡的时候一点点累积，直到我对他身体感官的控制变得更加精确。”

　　“现在，Cassie除了我再也没有别人了。”

　　“听起来你似乎已经赢了，My son，”笼子里的路西法说，“最后一个问题，为什么你要一直跟我讨论这些呢？”

　　“没有人能够炫耀自己的杰作，总是很无聊，你知道那种感觉，路西法。”Jack在笼子外面舒展了一下身体，“还有就是，你永远都没办法出去。秘密永远是秘密。对Castiel来说，我给他创造的世界，就是真相。”


End file.
